One Weak Moment
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: Sam has a weak moment.


One Weak Moment

Disclaimer: I don't own Profiler, I only wish I did. No infringements intended, just having a bit of fun.

Author's Note: This is non-canon, AU, and OOC for Bailey, Sam, and of course Jack, but as stated in the disclaimer, I'm just having a bit of fun. Fluff bunnies abound!

One Weak Moment

She had a weak moment. That's all it was. One weak moment in a lifetime of necessary strong ones. She still loved Tom. She had never stopped loving him, but there was just something about Bailey. He was charismatic and magnetic and so strong. It was a one-time deal and it would never happen again. One weak moment when neither of them could resist temptation. She would go back to Tom and he would go back to his wife and they would find happiness where they could. She would start to show in a few months and Tom would think the baby was his. It could be his, but somewhere deep in her heart, she knew different. She knew that the tiny life growing inside her was his, was Bailey's. She and Tom had been trying since they married and nothing had ever happened. That in it's self was one more point in Bailey's favor.

The days passed swiftly. Chloe was born and Sam thanked every god she had heard of, that her daughter looked just like her. There was still a chance that the man she would call 'Daddy' was really her father, but Sam blamed herself for her moment of weakness, that she had these swarming doubts.

Two years passed and each one seemed to show a little more of Bailey in her daughter. Chloe still looked like her, but there were little things that were all Bailey. Like here eyes being the deep chocolate brown of Bailey's, or how she would smile her little crooked smile, just like Bailey and get that serious little frown, like him. Then disaster struck in the form of the Jack of all Trades. Tom was gone and Sam and Chloe were left on they're own. Bailey was there to pick up the pieces. Little by little Sam began to fall in love with him. Each new day reassured her that he would always stand by her and protect her and Chloe in a way that Tom had never been able to do. And he seemed to love her daughter as his own. In her eyes, Jack could never touch Bailey, or her through him. Sam began to wonder if perhaps she had always loved Bailey and had never really loved Tom at all. Then one day it all came to a head. She either had to tell him how she felt or she would spontaneously combust, her love filling her heart to bursting.

"Bailey, can I talk to you?" Sam asked as she poked her head into his office. They had just wrapped up a case and were taking a moment to breathe before the next one came in.

"Sure, come in." Sam entered and shut the door behind her. Bailey had already closed the blinds over the windows. She perched on the corner of his desk, next to him. "What do you need?" It was the phrasing and tone that always melted her heart, as if she was the most important thing in the world; that nothing else could distract his attention from her and what she needed to tell him. Like her every word was the meaning of life.

"I just need to tell you something." Bailey waited patiently for her to continue, knowing that this wasn't the time to rush her. She would tell him everything in her own time and would feel all the better about telling him because he hadn't pushed her for the information. "I love you Bailey Malone." His eyes lit up and a happy grin broke out on his face. He pulled her down into his lap and kissed her softly, then hugged her close.

"I love you too Sam. I have for a long time." She smiled against his chest, as she made an internal decision.

"I need to tell you something else." He nodded. "You remember that time when you were still married and so was I, when we had our weak moments with each other?" He nodded. That was the point when he had been sure he was in love with her and not his wife. "Well I think, I'm pretty sure, but it would need to be tested, that Chloe is yours and not Tom's." Bailey looked stunned for a moment.

"Do you want to know for sure?" Sam nodded. "We'll have Grace run the test for us. Do you want to tell Chloe if I am her father?"

"Not right now. We'll tell her when she's a little older and better able to understand what it's all about. I love you Bailey. I love you very much. Thank you for being my rock, and for loving both of us."

"I love you too, and you are most welcome. Let's call it a night." Bailey escorted her home. They had dinner together and it was the start of a new life and love that would last until the end of time.

Jack from his vantage point, watched Sam, Bailey, and Chloe sit together at the dinner table, laughing, smiling, and loving each other. He sighed to himself. It was time to give up the chase. Sam could never belong to him. She had found her forever love, her soul mate. It was time to move onto weaker prey. Sam and Bailey together were too strong to take down and he couldn't bear the way it would destroy Sam if he took Bailey away. Yes, it was time to find a new object of his affection. He nodded to himself pressed a kiss to his fingers, then pressed them against the glass, before slipping silently into the night.


End file.
